


Our own, little world.

by Heesyrax



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heesyrax/pseuds/Heesyrax
Summary: Ten and Johnny struggle to keep their relationship secret, using every moment they have to love each other quietly.So, while having to sleep in separate rooms during NCT Life in Chiang Mai, they decide to meet in the silence of the house, despite the high risk of being caught.But they don't really care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should update my longfic but these two months have been...mentally and emotionally challenging for me. 
> 
> I wanted to go back writing with a little fluff/smut about my favorite couple.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, even though I wrote it really quickly ç_ç

The hot air lingers on his body as he stares at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.  
He should, he really should, they’ve been working in the last couple of days and he hasn’t managed to get a decent amount of sleep.  
Jaehyun sleeps soundly next to him and he smiles upon noticing how the other’s features relax while he’s asleep, shedding off that serious aura that usually radiates from his face so that everyone can tell how young he really is.  
He likes playing with Jaehyun, but he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t want Johnny to be in his place; even with Doyoung sleeping next to him, he could still rest his head on the big chest, he could still hold his hand in the dark, the night swallowing their silent affection.

As if Johnny had felt that he was thinking about him, a text message lights up the screen on his phone and Ten worries for a moment that Doyoung might be disturbed by the light.

_Meet me on the first floor._

He smiles in the dark, biting his lip. They can’t do much anyway, but he might at least get his goodnight kiss.  
The goodnight kisses he’s been missing too much since Johnny moved in with the NCT 127 members.  
The sweet nothings whispered in his ears every night before he goes to sleep, the silent “I love you”s muttered when the others aren’t looking and, damn, he’s been missing their little fights as well.

He silently climbs out of his bed, careful not to wake Jaehyun or Doyoung, with his movements.  
He fails, since Doyoung is staring wide eyed at him, his cheek resting comfortably on the pillow.

“Where are you going?” he whispers, suspicious.

Ten stares at him back, his big, black eyes studying his face for a moment before answering.

“I’m taking a walk around the house, I can’t sleep.”

Doyoung nods, turning on the other side, allowing Ten to breathe again as he gets out of the room. He closes it with a heavy heart, swallowing.  
Jaehyun knows, but he still hasn’t had the guts to speak about it with Doyoung: he wouldn’t understand, his commitment to work and duty might lead him to judge their relationship as dangerous.

He moves slowly down the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible, his heart thumping in his chest at every creak of the wooden stairs.  
He finds Johnny sitting on the table, playing with his phone; years of gymnastics and dance have taught him how to be silent while walking, so that he manages to get to his lover silently, placing both hands on the other’s eyes from behind.

“Who’s this?”

Johnny giggles quietly, caressing his hands.

  
“Uhm…Taeyong?”

Ten slaps his cheek lightly before the other turns around, his brown, caramel eyes staring at him through the dark.  
Ten immediately leans to place a kiss on his mouth, still tasting of toothpaste, and Johnny’s scent fills his nostrils, calming his heart.  
The kiss is chaste, as Johnny immediately gestures him to sit on his lap, the urge of having the younger in his arms growing stronger each second that passes.  
Ten immediately obeys, sliding his arms around the other’s neck, capturing his lips again.  
They taste each other better, their tongues so gracefully dancing together as Johnny slides his hands on Ten’s back, making the other shiver in his arms despite the hot temperature.  
They find themselves staring at each other, their foreheads touching sweetly.

“What if someone sees?”

Johnny tightens the grip around his waist, possessively, and Ten almost whimpers in pleasure, as he loves when the other acts like this.

Johnny’s the most careful one of the two, always cautious about who might be watching them, but sometimes he just lets himself go, hugging and caressing his lover in front of everyone.  
More than once they got back wondering stares from members of the staff or other members, but they didn’t care: it’s already difficult enough without being paranoid.  
Most people knew or at least guessed that Ten liked boys and interpreted Johnny’s affection as protectiveness anyway.

“I couldn’t care less.”

But if someone saw them now, It’d be undeniable, as Johnny’s eyes are sparkling as he wanders his stare on Ten’s face.  
Ten blushes, caressing the other’s arm: he’s gotten skinnier, since he works all day long and often forgets to eat.

“I wanted to sleep with you. I wanted to hug you all night long.”

Johnny swallows, running a hand through Ten’s black, thick and silky hair.

“Soon, promotions will be over. Soon, I’ll have time to come and visit you more often.”

Ten smiles, bitterly. They’ll always need to find an excuse for the frequent visits, they’ll always have to be careful.  
He hadn’t thought of all this back when he had shyly confessed to Johnny, one day when the others were still practicing.  
He hadn’t thought about this when Johnny had kissed him on his bed, making him feel as he was the luckiest man on earth.  
He still feels as he’s the luckiest man on earth, but this luck comes with a price, comes with the burden of not being able to share it with everyone he knows.  
Comes with the pain of loving through silent whispers, shushed moans, invisible hugs.

“You know…I don’t like how Jaehyun touches you.”

Ten rolls his eyes, trying to hide a smile: jealous Johnny is the best Johnny.

“Don’t be so harsh, the poor boy is still incredulous at the fact he likes boys, at least he can be himself around us. Plus, I wouldn’t complain if I were you, since you keep on saying how handsome he is while he sleeps.”

_Touché._

Johnny stutters, trying to make up excuses, none of which will be needed because Ten perfectly knows the difference between Johnny telling in front of a camera how handsome his roommate is, and Johnny whispering in Ten’s ear “You’re beautiful, so damn beautiful” as he takes him from behind.  
Still, teasing the older is always funny.

“He’s our son, somehow. How’s Hansol? We didn’t manage to speak about him.”

Ten shakes his head, it’s quite of a painful topic: he’s the only one of them still living with Hansol and able to monitor him.

“He misses Yuta and he dies of jealousy whenever that dumbass flirts shamelessly with Sicheng. But he’s fine.”

They fall silent as Ten rests his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, inhaling his masculine scent with every breath.  
He whishes he could stay like this till the next morning.  
Johnny keeps on caressing his back, then his thigh, then he sneaks a hand under his pajama, laughing when he feels Ten’s abdomen contracting under his touch.  
Ten whimpers, biting his neck lightly, careful not to leave any mark; he’ll leave that part to when they have a couple of hours and a bed on their own.

“I want you.”

Ten’s cheeks set on fire, so does his body, and his mouth suddenly goes dry.

“Johnny...we can’t, they might see us.”

Johnny’s hungry stare devours Ten, who feels suddenly small, and it’s the best feeling ever. He wants him as well, he’d give everything to feel him inside, to push him down and ride him till he grips his hips tightly and screams his name while coming.

“I know we can’t. But I’d love to…”

He licks the other’s neck, pushing him down, glancing at the stairs to make sure none is watching them.  
Ten complies happily, loving the sight of Johnny on him, his weight pressing pleasurably on his body.  
Johnny bites his lips as he stares at his lover’s sinful lips.

“I’d love to kiss you and bite your neck. And then prepare you slowly while I kiss the rest of your body.”

Ten sinks his fingers in Johnny’s soft hair, biting his lips.  
It’s one moment before he feels the other capturing his lips, his tongue exploring his mouth so skillfully, not too fast, not too slow, enough to drive him crazy.  
When they separate Ten’s lips are plump red and his eyes are glimmering in the dark. He caresses Johnny’s muscular chest through the T-shirt, staring deep into his eyes before speaking.

“I’d like to push you down and suck your cock till you are left breathless, you know? I’d like to tease you till you can’t hold it anymore and…”

Johnny smiles, extremely aroused as Ten shares those fantasies, his cock twitching in his pants, and he instinctively grinds on his lover, who moans lightly.  
They stare into each other’s eyes for a while, before Johnny immediately removes himself from Ten’s body, leaving him speechless.  
The taller suddenly offers a hand to the other, swallowing heavily.

“Follow me.”

Ten knows it’s probably the worst idea ever, but he takes that hand anyway.

Two minutes later, they’re in the garden, hidden behind the big pool. No cameras around, except that it could take nothing for a member of the crew to notice their absence and come and search for them.  
Ten doesn’t really care as he’s too busy tasting Johnny’s cock on his mouth, closing his lips around the length skillfully, enjoying every single drowned moan that escapes from Johnny’s mouth.  
He’s leaning on the wooden wall of the pool, looking down to stare amazed at Ten, who’s kneeling in between his legs.  
He’s so aroused it doesn’t take much before he releases himself in that mouth, tainting the beautiful red lips with his semen.  
He captures Ten’s lips again, feeling his own heart beating fast in his chest, so loudly Ten can probably hear it too; they kiss passionately, red cheeks brushing against red cheeks, their breaths mixing erratically.  
Johnny takes Ten aback when he slides his hand inside the other’s pants, caressing his erection slowly, yet decisively, loving when Ten’s lips part and he throws his head back, he loves when it’s him giving pleasure to the beautiful creature that is Ten.

He places a kiss on his beautiful, long neck, whispering.

“I love you”

Ten straightens his head amidst the pleasure to smile at him, tears almost filling his hypnotic eyes.

“I love you too, Johnny.”

And I don’t really care if the rest of the world doesn’t like it.

 

 

 

He tries to be quiet as he sneaks back to his room. He had to clean himself up in the bathroom and check that Johnny had left no visible mark on his body.  
A pleasurable sensation still lingers on his lower body, making him dizzy: it had been so long since Johnny had last taken care of him.  
It fills his chest with pride, flushes his cheeks red, paints a smile on his lips.

Doyoung stares at him in the dark, making sure the other thinks he’s sleeping. He’s worried, he really is, and he hopes they both know what they’re doing.  
But he can’t help feeling happy seeing Ten smiling in the dark, filled with love, hopes, happiness.

Maybe someday they’ll trust him enough to tell him.  
Up to that day, he’ll just watch over them silently.

They don’t need to know he had prevented the manager from checking the first floor with the –really ridiculous- excuse of a sudden stomachache.


End file.
